


Мечты в клеточку

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на внутрикомандный вызов, ключ-фраза «тетрадь в клетку».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты в клеточку

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2016

Элизабет (урожденной Леди Элизабет Антуанетты Годильевы Гувер, дочери Лорда Гувера) с самого рождения было предначертано стать жемчужиной общества аристократов всего Среднего Запада. Воспитанная в лучших традициях Старого Света, умная, красивая молодая женщина была обречена на успех. Особенно после представления ко двору Королевы Англии, что бы там себе не думали о монархии те оборванцы, что только вчера объявили колонии Свободными Американскими Штатами, а сегодня уже лезут штурмовать их поместье, вынуждая ее бежать в Англию, как какую-то рабыню!  
Стоя на палубе роскошной бригантины, Элизабет мечтает о том, как она поселится с отцом в их родовом особняке недалеко от Букингемского Дворца и уже через три недели будет пить пятичасовой чай в компании более приличествующей даме ее сословия, чем капитан этого судна и ее старая кормилица.  
На третий день пути спокойному плаванию приходит конец. На горизонте колышутся черные пиратские флаги и восемь, нет, десять кораблей настигают их мирное судно. С дикими воплями корсары окружают судно Гуверов, берут его на абордаж, и вот уже все матросы связаны, капитан убит, а сама Леди Элизабет в одном только легком домашнем платье стоит на главной палубе, окруженная головорезами. И ее длинные каштановые волосы золотит полуденное июльское солнце.  
— Посмотрите, кто это у нас! — Глумливо шепчутся эти варвары, беззастенчиво облизываясь на ее открытые белые плечи, туго стянутую талию и груди, приподнятые корсетом. — Славный улов в этот раз.  
Элизабет рвется прочь из жадных рук пиратов, страх и гордость мечутся в ней раненой птицей. В какой-то момент, под гогот и сальные шуточки, она падает, запнувшись о корабельные канаты.  
— Какого Кракена тут творится? — раздается совсем рядом, и вокруг наступает такая тишина, что слышно, как крыса в трюме подгрызает ящик с зерном. — Простите этих недостойных людей, миледи. Они совершенно не знают, как вести себя в обществе такой особы. Меня зовут Альфонсо Кортес и я — капитан этой компании вольных удальцов, а теперь и ваш тоже.  
Элизабет Гувер (урожденная Леди Элизабет Антуанетта Годильева Гувер, гордая и своевольная дочь Лорда Гувера, направляющаяся в Англию на прием к Королеве) поднимает глаза и видит его. Он высок, строен и красив. Красив той настоящей мужской красотой, которая дает понять любой женщине в первую же секунду, что она обречена. Любить его, быть с ним, быть его женщиной. Взор его карих глаз, цвета самого темного кофе, опалял, и Элизабет чувствовала, как внутри нее разгорается пожар страсти, неукротимой и неудержимой, как волны океана. Голос его обволакивает и ласкает, как самая теплая вода или как шелковые ткани из Китая.  
Альфонсо легко подхватывает Элизабет на руки, крепко прижимает к себе, и она чувствует, как немалого размера мужское достоинство, еще почти совсем спокойное, упирается ей в живот. «Ах, — думает она. — Ах, как это неприлично, но так интригует!»  
— Миледи! — рокочет Альфонсо, проникновенно глядя в ее глаза. — Как Ваше имя, миледи?  
— Леди Элизабет Гувер! — выдыхает она, и грудь ее резко вздымается, когда капитан страстно прижался к ее шее, опалив дыханием нежную кожу. — Ах, прекратите, негодяй!  
— Миледи! Я влюбился в Вас и страстно желаю ответного чувства.  
— Ах, капитан…  
— Мисс Гувер, — шепчет он, и полные губы неукротимо приближаются к ее лицу. Элизабет подается вперед, ловя на выдохе свое имя. — Мисс …  
— Мисс Гувер, Ральф снова засунул мелки в нос! — Элизабет в ужасе и удивлении наблюдала за тем, как лицо Альфонсо становилось все больше похожим на лицо маленькой девочки, а голос из бархатистого рокочущего баритона вдруг резко стал выше. — Мисс Гувер!  
Элизабет оглянулась: палуба «Несокрушимого» исчезла без следа, оставив вместо себя старую классную комнату, каюта капитана растворилась в розовой дымке, а карты, атласы и любовные стихи превратились в одночасье в тетради в клетку, небрежными стопками лежащие на столе.  
— Мисс Гувер, Ральф засунул мелки в нос! — снова заныли над ухом и следом раздалось довольное: «Я — морж!».  
Элизабет сжала пальцами переносицу.  
«Спокойное синее море», — думала она. — «Такое спокойное, очень синее море…»  
— Мисс Гувер…  
— Ральф, вытащи мелки из носа иначе останешься после уроков. Лиза, займись чем-нибудь, мне нужно проверить ваши тесты.  
— Но мисс Гувер!  
— Тесты! — Она сурово смотрит на Лизу, заставляя девочку скорее уйти. Солнце за окном печет так сильно, что Элизабет почти верит, что, закрыв глаза, она снова окажется посреди жаркого июля в Карибском море на корабле, прямо в каюте невероятно сексуального Альфонсо – настоящего испанца, горячего мужчины и смелого пирата. Но тикание часов и портреты отцов основателей на стенах кабинета не оставляют ей ни шанса на побег из реальности в этот раз.  
Четверть часа спустя звонок знаменует окончание учебного дня. Дети, едва запихав карандаши и тетради по сумкам, ломятся к выходу. Элизабет Гувер, простая американка тридцати семи лет от роду, учительница в Спрингфилдской начальной школе, собирает со стола тетради, спихивает их в ящик стола. Солнце за окном такое же яркое, как и в мечтах, но ни Альфонсо, ни Карибского моря, ни Англии нет и в помине.  
— К черту все.  
Элизабет уходит из школы, забыв запереть кабинет. На стоянке она долго курит, а потом, отправив окурок в полет, садится за руль и катит вниз по улице до самого порта. Сегодня в «Отважном Корсаре» свободный вход для дам и «Голубые Гавайи» в подарок.


End file.
